


Big Romantic Baby

by hummingrightalong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Jackson is the kinda guy who likes grand gestures and it's Valentines Day.As usual, this is my polyamorous marriage verse which comes from a headcanon & live RP I do with my <3While we both love Teen Wolf we both think they didn't flesh out the characters well enough. Especially Isaac.To get a better idea, feel free to hit me up with questions or read any other of my Teen Wolf vignettes.Happy Valentines!





	Big Romantic Baby

For Valentines Day Jackson makes the ultimate grand gesture by getting a tattoo of one of Isaac's paintings. He's not a fan of body modifications- other than the tattoo under his wedding ring; the former worn for his marriage to Isaac, the latter representing his union to Scott.  
To be perfectly honest, he's always a bit squeamish about the whole thing, so when Scott see's him first he knows something is up. The normally composed Whittemore wincing and sitting straight up in his favorite lush piece of furniture. He grimaches every time his tshirt shifts over the large fresh work on his back.  
When Isaac comes out of his studio he knows right away what his husband has done. He sits next to him, gently pushing Jackson down, into his lap and stripping him out of his shirt so he can inspect his bare back.  
He immediately lays his hands on it, taking the edge off the pain as he processes the fact that Jackson's favorite work of Isaac's is Lahey's self portrait.   
It took him ages to paint one. And this tattoo is surrounded by sunflowers as well. An ode to both Isaac's favorite flower and favorite fellow painter. His style echoes the spirit of Van Gogh, but not as much as a long dead relative he takes after a little too much sometimes.   
Sunflowers were the signal of the end for his look-a-like uncle on his mother's side. But for him it's different. More hopeful.   
Previously, Isaac had painted half a dozen profile pieces after himself. Perfectly, painstakingly accurate with an obviously nervous edge to the features etched on the canvas.   
The self portrait had a different vibe all together. Something that showed an inner piece- a great progress if you knew him as well as Jackson did. The boy who live across the street and obsessed over him for years. Played every day until one day just before high school he stopped. He lost 3 years of Isaac's life- possibly the worst 3 years, when his dad's abuse really 'escalated' (as some might describe it).  
Jackson would never forgive himself- even if he didn't admit it aloud enough sometimes- for adding to that misery. But he was damn sure glad to see- and be a part of- the long road back up and away from the hold those demons once had on Isaac.  
"Happy Valentines Day." Jackson says with a shrug like it's no big deal. That's just his way. Lovable asshole.   
Isaac takes the gesture for what it's really worth while he takes the edge off the pain. Big baby. Big romantic baby.   
"Wait...what'd you get Scott?"  
"He'll get his present in a few days." Scott and Jackson both smile knowingly at each other. It may go without saying, but Scott does anyway...Jackson is going to need to be on his back. It goes without saying it'll be a few days time before they can both enjoy that.


End file.
